henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 29
Members *Dorath Kir *Garx *Grimweld *Solaris The Adventure Solaris was resting up in the cauldera of Flamesmouth Mountain when an old buddy showed up. Dorath Kir had tracked the party down and was looking for some help in looting a near by cave. Solaris and Dorath set out in search of adventure. Dorath had come by some information about a magical rod, the Rod of Spellius. Heading into the cave, the party first encountered a library. Every reference to to the rod said that it was currently in far Demiplane of Metal. Solaris and Dorath ignored this and carried on. Finding a secret door behind a book shelf, the party crawled through what must have been a sewer, until they found a grate at the end. Inside Solaris stealthily spotted a cyclops. Crawling back through cyclops shit, he told Dorath, and they moved in to attack. It was a quick battle, and soon the cyclpos died. He had no loot, and appeared to be a prisoner in the caves. Moving deeper in, Solaris found an enchanted door. He couldn't get it open without triggering the alarm, so he left it. Trying the door to the north, both he and Dorath got an Eldrich Blast to the face. A Death Knight was waiting for them on the other side. Dorath jumped in to engage, but succumbed to the aura of fear emanating from the evil creature. He took off running down the hall. Solaris took a beating and began running in fear as well. He wasn't fast enough though. Solaris dropped in the entry way. Dorath overcame his fear and moved back in to attack. Although Solaris had pinned one of the knight's arms to his chest, things were not going well, until Garx, who had been watching from the ethereal plane, hopped in and administered a healing potion to the ranger. Solaris was up and Garx attacked relentlessly. Dorath fell stunned. Then, as soon as it began, the fight was over. Dorath revived, and the party moved on. The trapped door was the entrance to a room full of snakes. The party decided to leave them alone. At that moment, Grimweld came looking for Solaris. Garx updated the party that there was a dragon in the next room, and the party split up. Dorath to the east, Grimweld and Solaris to the west. On opening the door, Grim and Solaris got a blast of acid to the face. The dragon put up a valiant fight, but was quickly decimated. Solaris spent an hour skinning it and managed to cut out a nice piece of dragon leather, the perfect size for a cape. Solaris also cut off a claw and fashioned it into a dagger. Moving into the final rooms, the party found that one of the doors was heated. Inside they found a next with a dragon egg. Wrapping it in the dragon leather, they decided to bring it home. Solaris attuned the Rod of Spellius, and they set off. Grimweld stopped in Phoroshe for some acid, but didn't buy any. We end today's session on the road to the hide out. XP 4000 XP each 104,000 XP Total Loot *350 gp *2 gems (100gp each) *Ranger Scroll of Protection from Poison *Ranger Scroll of Silence *Ranger Scroll of Spike Growth *Ring of the Ram *Cape sized piece of black dragon leather *Dragon claw dagger